Motherly Comfort:for stormsoul22
by Merucha
Summary: Chopper is having trouble sleeping, and Robin jumps into action. A request from stormsoul22. Contains Mother!Robin. I really, REALLY, suck at titles, don't I?


**This one is for stormsoul22, another Mother!Robin fan. I'm so sorry it took so long!**

Chopper woke up with a muffled squeak in the middle of the night. Quickly clomping his little hoofs over his mouth, he looked around to check if he'd disturbed anyone's sleep. After only a quick glance, Chopper decided he needn't worry. Usopp, Luffy and Zoro always slept like rocks, anyway. It took more than that to wake them up. The only light sleeper was Sanji, but he was busy hugging and kissing his pillow to wake up. _Glad __**someone's **__having good dreams, _Chopper thought bitterly.

Lately, he had been having strange and mildly upsetting dreams about Wapol eating him. Chopper didn't quite realize why now, of all times, he was thinking about Wapol. It was a long time since they'd defeated him, right? He was no threat, right? So why now? It wasn't like he'd just up and appear and say-

"I'm going to eat you."

Chopper attempted to shriek like there was no tomorrow, but a hand that wasn't his clamped over his mouth. _?_

A very gentle pat on his shoulder assured Chopper there was no need to be bawling or trying to scream. He looked around and saw Robin, and her hands were the ones that were over his mouth, hence the smell of Cherry blossoms.

"Shh, doctor-san. We wouldn't want to wake anyone up, would we?" Robin let go of his mouth.

Chopper sniffled. "B-buh-buh I heard Wapol say he'd eat me…"

"Get back here, you meat, you." the mystery voice mumbled again.

Chopper jumped again, but Robin gestured to Luffy, who was nomming on his pillowcase, drooling over into Usopp's hammock.

"I assure you, doctor-san, that Luffy does not intend to eat you anytime soon. Might I ask why you're awake at this time?" Knowing from previous experience that Robin was remarkably good at comforting, Chopper told her all about Wapol, what he'd done, and finally about how he kept dreaming about him.

"And he had this reeeeally big mouth, like a hippo, but scarier. And he could eat things to make them a part of his body!" Robin giggled. "My, my. Sounds peculiar." Robin kept laughing at Chopper's dream. At first it discouraged him, but after a while he found himself laughing along with her.

"And then he grabbed me by the antlers, like that-" Chopper grabbed his own antlers "-and hauled me into his mouth! And I was hanging from his uvula, but his tongue swept me down into his belly! And I became his nose, but that was gross 'cause he always had a runny nose, so it was like I was always drooling!" Robin and Chopper laughed in unison. After they were done, and Chopper was catching his breath, Robin petted him on the head. "See, doctor-san, how bad dreams are sometimes silly when you really think about it?" Chopper nodded, embarrassed.

"Sorry I made such a fuss, Robin. But what were you doing up?"

Robin's smile faded. "I…was thinking, doctor-san. The thing about thoughts is that they aren't as easily forgotten as dreams." Chopper nodded solemnly.

"Do…" Chopper thought. Was this pushing it? Was Robin going to get annoyed with him? But the idea of going back to sleep in the dark, dark room terrified Chopper still, so he decided to go for it. "Do you need company?" Fidgeting, Chopper awaited an answer. _Oh no, I really did go too far. Now she'll tell me to get back to bed, and I won't be able to sleep…_

"Well, it is dreadfully cold, and captain-san told me you were very warm." Chopper smiled and bounced over to her. "Yeah, Usopp, Luffy and Zoro once used me as a heater in the desert!" Robin smiled and picked him up, walking with him into the woman quarters. "I'd like to hear all about it, doctor-san, if you don't mind." Chopper snuggled a bit into Robin, since she hadn't been bothered last time.

This was definitely how it felt to have a mother.

**Does anyone else want a request (preferably not another Robin/Chopper one, though I still can do one)? PM me! :D**


End file.
